The truth that lies beneath
by Shade-Se7erne
Summary: Hermione's not who she thinks she is,Voldemorts looking for something/someone very powerful,ppl like Hermione more than they should,devastating things happen,Hermiones magics going weird and she has changed,Malfoy gets punched alot and big things happen


**A/N - **here's my first Harry Potter fic and hopefully not the last. This is a Hermione/???? fic im not sure who....thats were i need my lovely readers and reviewers help i need you to vote who she should be with in this story cause im not sure who Herms should end up with in the story...okay??? Theres a poll on my profile page...The options shall be at the end of the page so put your votes in reviews....im not sure if this is truly any good so let me know okay?? Im gonna put up a few chapters and see what you all think about it and if i should carry on with it....so review to let me know!!!! okay??? Luv ya....R&R people....ohh and if you can think of a better name throughout the story....if i carry it on

**DISCLAIMER - **I own nothing....so you can't sue me..okay??? All belongs to J.K Rowling...

**The Truth That Lies Beneath**

Prologue

"Hey Hermione, you wanna play exploding snap with us?" Ron asked holding a pack of the said cards, ordinary looking but they were anything but ordinary. Hermione looked up from her book _Hogwarts: A History-Golden addition, _a gift from her parents last Christmas

"No thanks Ron, I'll stick to my book," she replied simply, looking back down to find her place

You see right now the Golden Trio were on the Hogwarts express for their 7th year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unfortunately this year seems it will be difficult, Lord Voldemort was still lurking around and stronger than ever, NEWT's were on the way albeit not for months, all three were worried about attacks as it's been quiet. Not that they're complaining, their was another new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher and well we all knowhow they all turn out...So of course they were worried and new intelligence from spies in Voldemorts ranks say that The Dark Lord is looking for something but they have no idea what it was for he only told his inner circle of Deatheaters.

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Neville in thier compartment waiting to arrive at Hogsmeade station. Harry, Ron and Ginny were playing exploding snap, Neville was reading a magazine on herbology and Hermione was still reading untill...

"Potter, I'm surprised your still here, especially after attaking Professer Snape!!" Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts' resident pureblooded, arragent, idiotic, prejeduce git...well thats what the four occupents of that compartment thought of him along with the rest of the school...except the Slytherins and Snape.

"He had good reason to ferret, if it escaped your pathetic excuse for a brain than let me remind you, your precious Snape attacked Dumbledore," Hermione heatedly replied. After six years of his taunting, insults, stupidity and arrogance she was tired of him walking all over them all the time!!!

"You filthy little mudblood!!! You shouldn't eveb be breathing the same air as me, nevermind talking to me like _that_!!! I think you need to be taught a lesson mudblood" Malfoy threatened while stepping into the cart.

"Don't you even dare Malfoy, don't even _think _you can touch Hermione while we're here!!!" Harry said standing up. Ron, Ginny and Neville nodding in agreement

"I'll do whatever i want Potter and you ca...." he was cut off by Hermione slamming her book shut. She stood up and was standing just less than an arms length away.

**_SMACK!!!_**

Hermione punched him

She punched him hard

"Listen ferret in case you havn't noticed. We. Don't. Care. what you think of us or who we are okay?!?! To us you are nothing!!! Nothing but a inbred, pureblooded prat!!! Now bugger off Malfoy!!!" And with that she shoved him out of the compartment and closed the door on his face. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville were gaping at their friends actions

"Merlin Mione, never knew you had it in you!!" Ginny finally came out with after 5 minutes of shock

"Yeah, I thought you always said to ignore him and try not to retaliate??" Harry asked snapping out of his daze too

"Yeah well...i've changed over the summer and I'm tired of taking his crap lying down, he insults us I smack him in the head....and if im really offended, i'll hit him where it really hurts," Hermione smiled while the boys winced at the thought.

"mabye now Malfoy will think twice about insulting you, i know i would." Neville said proud of Hermione for making a stand against Malfoy. Everyone laughed at Neville's comment except Ron was still staring. Hermione waved a and in front of him

"Hello??? Ron?? Hey!!! Snap out of it, you're starting to drool," at hearing this Ron's hand went straight to his mouth, Hermione laughed at his expression, opened her book and went back to reading.

* * *

The welcoming feast was anything but eventfull, first years were sorted, Dumbledore gave his usual speech, the forests forbidden, banned items and such. Much to th Gryfindor's delight Remus Lupin took the DADA position again then the feast appeared and students started to swap summer stories which is what our favorite Gryfindor's were doing

"It was brilliant, i have never seen the Chudley Cannons play a better game of quidditch ever!!!" was the words Ron finished his summer story with which involved...you geussed it, quidditch, quidditch teams, the quidditch world cup and eating.

"But Ron, they lost remember...to Krum's team...again...remember??" Harry asked almost as bored as Hermione with the yearly repeated conversation they somehow always start up. Hermione watched everything going on around her, used to being left out of the 'quidditch talks'. Not that she minded it, it gave her time to look around at the familiar surroundings Neville and Ginny were talking about Herbology, Dean and Seamus where talking about animagi, Lavander and Parvati were gossiping about something or other, Hermione shook her head at her dorm mates antics - not even 1 day in and they've found something or someone to talk about - Hermione thought. looking over at the Hufflepuff table she saw the majority of the table joking and cheering, at the Ravenclaw table most seemed to be going over theories or discussing about NEWT's. The Slytherin's.....well they were just snickering and glaring at the other tables and you know just being Slytherin-ey and at the head table the teachers were looking, or in snape's case scowling, at the students. Hermione was soon brought out of her thoughts by the feeling of being watched, looking around her eyes landed on the Slytherin table and on Draco Malfoy, he was glaring at her, or thats what it looked like from where she was sitting, Hermione smiled smugly did a two fingered salute and winked at him. Malfoy was shocked to say the least, Hermione laughed at his expression and started at her food. Ron hearing her laugh turned to her

"Oi Hermione, what are you laughing at??" he asked gaining Harry's attention too

"Ohh, just freaking out Malfoy...oh the look on his face" she told the boys of the small exchange made between them, once she finished they all burst into laughter.

"I wish i saw that, anyway what did you do over the summer? You've changed a hell of a lot," Harry said and he was right. Hermione's untamable curls have now straightened out into beautiful long waves (think of the crimple hair style or crimped hair, look it up) that cascades halfway down her back that was also layered and more of a chocolate colour than honey, a side fringe. Her eyes stood out more because of the black eyeliner and mascara she wore and here style of clothing had changed too under her school robes Hermione was wearing a long red tank top with a pair of dark blue ripped jeans over her top she wore a a big black leather studded belt, the shoes she doned were black ankle boots with 1inch heels and to complete here outfit she had silver hoop earings and silver bangles. She had changed quite alot over the summer

"I spent the most of the summer with my cousins, Billie and Jack (think of Billie Piper and John Barrowman if you dont want to make them up), Billie is about 2 years older than us and she took me on a shopping spree and she took me to get my hair sorted out and girly things like that, which i am sure you dont want to hear about," she added seeing Ron and Harry about ready to groan at hearing about girly activities. "when i was with Jack he taught me how to throw some good punches and defend myself and not to be afraid of speaking my mind. I had so much fun with them, i guess they've rubbed off on me." she explained smiling at the memories.

"Thats great Hermione, now you can teach Malfoy a thing or two," Harry exclaimed happily, although Ron seemed to go a bit pale

"does this mean that when we fight you're gonna punch me?" he asked sounding slightly scarred, Harry and Hermione just blinked at him and burst out laughing

"And the best part is that i found out that they both can use magic!!" Hermione said Happily

* * *

**_Later that night...._**

_Screaming, that was the only sound she could hear, the only other that could be heard was "No!! we will never tell you, you will never find her!!!" more screams came, all she could feel was pain, so much pain. Hissing, there was some faint hissing as if someone or something was angry, but what she didn't know is who was involved in this Brown hair, green and brown eyes, she couldn't place the faces but they were so familiar!!! A flash of red, more excrutiating pain followed, screaming, more pain. A flash of green and then the worst pain she had ever felt inn her life, blood curdling cries filled her ears..._

Hermione jerked forward in bed drenched in cold sweat, panting heavily. Lavender was by the side of Hermione's bed with a worried look on her face

"Hey are you okay? you were screaming and shouting" she asked

"uhh, yeah i think so Just a nightmere. I'm fine," Hermione replied not so sure herself.

* * *

**A/N - **first chapter/prologue thing....Review please!!! **And remember to vote either by review or poll or both just vote!!!! Who should Hermione get with in the story??? please vote cause i dont know myself...**and tell me if i should carry on with this or not....R&R


End file.
